


The trip that changed everything

by Spideyxdaya



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyxdaya/pseuds/Spideyxdaya
Summary: It's been a year since the events of spiderman homecoming, Peters finally starting to get the hang of balancing his normal teenage life and his "internship" Or so he thought. A new class mate, a budding romance and a trip all turn his life upside down once again.





	1. Biscuits

Peter sets foot at school and looks around, it's his final year. He still feels like the most non-likeable in his senior class, just as he walks in

Flash: Parkerrrr *throws a football*

Peter catches it due to his quick reflexes and Flash looks completely shocked, Peter throws it back. Flash attempts to catch it and falls down the stairs. 

Ned: Peter! *they do their handshake* It's been forever. Hey what happened with the aveng-

Peter: I'll tell you later Ned, I gotta go

Ned: Where? Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes 

Peter: Yeah I know, I just- I'll catch up with you later

Ned: Bye *waves but Peter already left*

Peter runs across the hall and looks in the classroom and sees Mj already in class reading, he turns away and looks down

Mj: Hey Loser

Peters eyes widen, he turns back to face her from the door

Peter: uh hey-how-how did you see-

Mj: Where have you been? Ignored all my messages, see this is why I don't have friends

Peter: I have a lot going on

Mj: clearly

Peter and Mj arrive at the class together and quickly take their seats, peter sitting next to her of course. However, once the class starts he seems to have zoned out and is just watching Mj. He can tell she’s concentrated coz her eyebrows are tensed, and her nose is crinkled. 

He suddenly gets this weird shiver that runs down his spine, snapping him out of his gaze.  
As he looks past MJ he finds the new guy, Carlos, staring right at him but as soon as their gazes meet Carlos looks away redirecting his attention to the teacher. 

The rest of the class goes out without a hitch (its mostly just him watching MJ) but as the end of the day gets closer the minutes seem to take longer. As the bell rings and peter gets up to leave MJ calls him before he can get too far.  
MJ: Peter we have decathlon practice remember?

Peter: Of course, I’ll be there I promise. 

He shoots her a quick smile before rushing off to the boy’s bathroom to check if he has any new messages from Happy. Nothing, damn it. He picks up the phone and presses Happy’s contact but before it starts ringing he hears the bathroom doors open and Carlos walks in, looking at him with raised eye brows.

Peter: Just an important call 

Carlos: in the guys bathroom? 

Peter: Yeah its private 

Carlos just shrugs and walks passed him. Happy was gonna have to wait till later, he thinks to himself as he leaves to make his way to decathlon.


	2. Biscuits and butter

The bell rings, everyone lunges out of class, Peter gets pummeled by a few and looks around for Mj hoping to walk with her. As soon as he looks up, Mj is far in the front jammed in the middle of the crowd. 

Peter: *yells* MJ! 

She slightly turns, she's confused, she doesn't see anyone familiar so she decides to keep going, Peter sighs but keeps going 

Peter: Mj! M-

Carlos pushes Peter down and walks through the crowd to Mj, he turns to look at Peter, he smirks and keeps going. Peter continuously gets walked on as he tries to get up, Ned notices

Ned: Peter! *helps him up*

Peter: *dusts himself off* thanks ned

Ned: why were you on the ground- why have you been so off, Peter it's only the first day, why-

Peter: *rolls his eyes* alright, alright it's just, M-

Betty wraps her arm around Ned and moves her way in between Ned and Peter. 

Betty: *to Ned* hey neddie, off to the meeting

Ned blushes and smiles, Peter looks at Ned with annoyance, he shakes his head and walks off. Betty turns to Peter to talk to him, she notices him speed up past them and disappear into the crowd. 

Peter finally reaches the room, he looks down at his phone and notices an unread message from Mj, Flash comes speeding with his skateboard directly towards Peter, Peter opens the door and moves right before Flash could get to him  
Flash crashes into one of the desks and lays on the ground for a few minutes. 

Mr. Harrington: and Flash! Welcome Back

Flash waves his hand and rolls back holding his arm. 

*Peters Phone*

Mj: Hey Loser, where are you? I said wait for me by the library, you bailed again, things never change with you. 

~~~

Peter, distraught and tense, he's still leaning on the door as it sways back and forth. 

Mr. Harrington: Peter? Peter!

Peter: *still looking at his phone* I'm sorry

Mr. Harrington: It's okay Peter, all is forgiven.

Peter comes to a realization, he looks up directly at Mj, her eyes puffy and blood shot, she looks down talks to Carlos.

*Mjs P.O.V.*

-I was tired of Peter and it was only the first day, he's stood me up so many times. I just wish he'd treat me like a friend then some loser no one wants to hang out with I guess. Pete doesn't care, why should I. He won't even tell me what happened last year. At least, Carlos- Carlos isn't Peter, I just want the old Peter. Wait, there was never a good one. 

She laughs at her own joke in her head, everyone looks at her confused, Peter smiles and looks down still upset. He walks to the table. As peter sits at his table Mr Harrington begins to talk 

Mr Harrington: “hey everyone, it’s nice to see so many familiar faces back but also some new faces” 

Everyone looks directly at Carlos but instead of shying away from the attention like most of them do he just breaks out into a smirk. 

Carlos: “hey guys, it’s nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along and be friends”  
   
He says while glaring directly at peter. Peter gets a shiver down his spine again when they lock eyes making him uncomfortable, but his thoughts are cut off by MJs voice. 

MJ: “ok I think that’s enough introduction, lets get started with some drills to see how dumb you’ve all gotten over summer”

*peters POV*

He’s made sure to be as prepared for this decathlon practice as he can be, he spent hours over the past few weeks making notes, making sure he’s able to answer every question she throws at him. And he does. So, when practice comes to an end and MJ says “good job everyone especially Betty and Carlos” he feels an unfamiliar feeling growing in his chest (jEaLoUsY).

Mr Harrington: “Quickly before you all leave, I’m assuming you all know by now, but our decathlon trip funding has been approved, so expect some information on that soon that’s all” 

Peters eyes follow MJ as she starts walking round the room tidying up 

Peter: “Hey, um MJ?” 

MJ: “what do you want” 

Peter: “I don’t want anything I was just um, why did you um” 

MJ: “Parker just say it” 

Peter: “I answered all your questions perfectly, why didn’t you say my name at the end”

MJ just shakes her head as she turns to face him 

MJ: “You know how smart you are, I didn’t need to inflate your ego anymore”

He can feel a slow blush rising up his cheeks 

Peter: “d-did you just call me smart?” 

he says with a smirk that was only visible if you knew what to look for and MJ did. He can tell coz a small smirk appears on her lips too. 

MJ: “that’s what you took from that. I’ll see you tomorrow loser” 

she says as she turns away from him and begins to walk off. 

Peter: “hi, I mean bye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for the support on chapter 1!! 
> 
> We're hoping to update everyday or every other day so enjoy the ride 😂


	3. Peter you idiot, where's the butter?

It's the day of the trip, Peters alarm doesn't go off and he's still sound asleep. He starts to move around while still asleep because of a constant nightmare that he's now had for the third time of being chased and not being able to move. But this time, Mj appears in the nightmare and she's yelling for Peter. 

*Aunt May in the kitchen waiting for Peter, she notices the time and how late it is and she moves his cereal to the side and starts to walk out of the kitchen*

Aunt May: Peter, you're gonna be late. 

*she hears Peter yelling*

Aunt May: Peter?! 

*she runs upstairs and notices him asleep and she tries to wake him but he's still moving around in fear, she runs to get a glass of water and pours it on him, Peter arises quickly and falls off the bed*

Peter: *coughing, his voice still groggy* May, what happened?

Aunt May: Well, Peter I was about to ask you the same thing. You aren't doing that fighting anymore right? I told you to-

Peter: I'm not May, *notices the time* 8:54, I'm gonna be late, I gotta go. Bye May, Love you. 

Aunt May: Love you too Peter, *starts to talk fast as Peter gets dressed and puts shoes on while running downstairs* Stay safe, have fun and-

Peter: Thanks May, I will *door closes*

*Aunt May watches him go on the bus and she walks over to the couch and just flops to the couch, she puts her hand on her chin and looks around and notices Peters old Spiderman costume and realizes his others are gone. 

Aunt May: *agitated voice* Peter! 

{Peter on the bus}

Ned: Peter I thought you weren't coming for a second, I just called a thousand times.

Peter: *walks over to Ned* I'm fine Ned. I just- *notices Betty sitting next to Ned*

Betty: Hi *smiles and notice Peter annoyed, she looks at Ned*

Ned: Sorry Peter, Is it alright if she sits here? 

*Ned nods his head at Peter and whispers "say yes" and he smiles, Betty turns to Ned and Ned looks up*

Peter: yeah, no, it's cool Ned, I'll just uh talk to when we get there. 

*Betty rests her head on Neds shoulder and Ned looks down at her and smiles and looks at Peter and gives him the thumbs up while Peter awkwardly smiles*

Mj: Hey Loser 

*Peter turns and notices an empty seat next to Mj*

Mj: I uh saved this seat for a nearby dork, and look at that, you're here. 

Peter: *laughs* thanks. 

Mj: You seem so tense, calm down. We haven't even got to the airport yet weirdo. 

Peter: It's, it's not that. Its-*remembers he can't tell Mj, changes the subject and looks ather book* scarletts letter?

Mj: I've probably read it more than I should've, same with Human Bondage. 

Peter: Human Bondage *he grabs the book and looks through it*

Mj: uh yeah about a kid who doesn't have parents but lives with his aunt, it's interesting. 

Peter: and relatable *Peter turns the pages and sighs*

Mj: *she closes the book*

*Mjs P.O.V*

I looked at Peter and could tell he had something stuck on his mind but I had no clue as to what it was, I almost grabbed his hand but I don'twant him to get any second thoughts. I like Peter and have since last year, but he's hiding something and I'm determined to find out what it is. 

Mj: You were gone a lot last year. 

Peter: just had a lot going on. 

Lady: Alright, we're at the airport. 

(Skip to plane)

Ned: How was that bus ride with Mj. 

Peter: *looks at Ned and back down* yeah, yeah. It was good. It was fine. 

Ned: *smirking*

Peter: *nudges Ned* Nooo. No. Ned, whatever you're thinking. Stop. I don't like Mj.

Ned: hmm

Peter: Mj in my dream was just random there's no reason behind it. 

Ned: Alright then. If you say so. 

Peter: *rolls his eyes, grabs his suitcase and goes to the plane*

\-----------

Mj is sitting in the very back alone on plane still reading Scarletts letter, Peter looks at her and looks around noticing the empty seat beside her. he walks over to her, Mj looks up and smiles. 

Mr. Harrington: Alright students, we're off to Venice. We'll be there soon. 

Mj: *grabs a book about the history of Venice*

Peter: *laughs* do you have a book for everything and anything?

Mj: It's important to learn about the culture because if you don't then what's the purpose for any history at all. 

Peter grabs part of the book about Venice while Mj holds the other side, he leans in and begins reading. That's the last thing he remembers before being woken by the air hostess telling him they've landed. 

MJ: I see my shoulder made a comfy pillow. By the way you're buying me a new shirt. 

He looks down and notices a wet patch on her shoulder "crap" He thinks to himself as  redness takes over his face. Honestly, that's the best sleep he's had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii it's me again, I appreciate all the support so far I'm glad you're all enjoying it :) 
> 
> Also thanx to Mercedes for sending me all the chapters ily


	4. MJ found the butter

Once they all manage to get through security (peter got some weird looks when they put his bag through the scanner) they’re ushered out of the airport and towards a canal boat. Peter is about to walk towards MJ who’s standing at the front of the line, but he notices Carlos standing next to her.

Carlos: You wanna sit at the front with me?

MJ: um yeah sure I guess 

Peter just keeps his head down and follows Ned and Betty, who have already taken a disproportionate number of selfies together. They all sit down and just to his luck he has a clear view to MJ. He didn’t mean to start staring it just kind of happens, he could still see the patch on her short from when he was asleep. It’s almost like she knows he’s looking at her because when she turns to face him she already has a small grin on her lips. However, their moment is ended by betty shouting at him and ned to take a selfie with her.

As they begin to approach the hotel peter gets a cold shiver down his spine again, similar to the one he got he got in class a while ago. As he looks around for any sign of trouble a shadow quickly passes just beside the boat but its almost like he imagined it because its gone before he can even tell what it really is. 

Peter turns to Ned and Better and says: “Did you guys just see anything weird, like a shadow or something.”

Ned: “Na I haven’t seen anything.”

Betty: “yeah me either”

Flash: “it was probably just a bird, stop being such a dumb nerd”

Peter never had the guts to speak up to flash, not because he was scared of him but mostly because if he said something it would probably make it worse.

“I don’t believe he asked you” said MJ as she walked passed them and off the boat.

He smiled at this, he loved how Flash never had dared to challenge her, it’s like she’s the one person he’s actually scared of. Peter just shrugged off whatever he just ‘saw’ and blamed it on the lack of sleep he’s been getting lately, ignoring the weird feeling that it left him with.

They arrive at the hotel and are all sent to put their stuff away in their rooms. They were allowed to pick their partner however they had to be of the same gender, much to the disapproval pf MJ and Ned (for different reasons). This meant that Ned was with peter and MJ was with betty. 

Peter was pretty insistent on not bringing his suit, he kept telling May that he just wanted to be a normal teenager and enjoy this trip with his friends. So, when he opened his bag and found a note that said “compliments of Mr Stark” he knew why they’d given him weird looks at security.

\------

After a couple hours of settling in Peter could hear Betty knocking on everyone’s door and warned Ned that she’s coming. When they walk out everyone is gathering outside their rooms but peter has been feeling off since this afternoon, so he walks slowly towards them. He notices MJ leaving her room reading her book when she accidentally bumps into some random kid. Before the kid walks away he glares back at MJ, she just glares back and says “what it’s a good book” the kid shakes his head and walks off. Once she looks up from her book she notices peter walking away and calls him.

MJ: “Peter!” 

She waves but he doesn’t notice, she rolls her eyes and decides to throw her book at him but he catches it instantly without even looking. He turns with the book in his hand and notices MJ and drops the book pretending that didn’t happen, but MJs eyes widen in surprise over what she just saw. As he turns to walk away she walks faster to catch up to him and says “wha-what just happened? You caught that.” 

Peter picks up the book and hands it to her and says “just a lucky catch I guess. Uh you going to the pool?” as he puts one hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

MJ is still kind of shocked, but she notices something off about him and just goes along with it and says “not really my thing but Betty wanted some kind of meeting” 

Peter: “yeah, I wonder what she wants”

She just shrugs in response and they both start making their way down to the pool area. When they’re walking out of the elevator their hands accidentally crash into each other as they’re walking and neither of them says anything or even acknowledges it. They just keep walking finally entering the sight off the rest of the group who are now calling them in. Once they take their seats Betty beings the ‘meeting’.

Betty: “hey guys, so I though this could be a cool hang out place where…..”

That’s all Peter hears before he zones out too distracted by some movement that was going on behind Betty. It looked like there was something flying above the hotel, but he couldn’t make out what it was. He shook his head, maybe it is just a bird he said to himself. He was gonna let it go and forget about it when that cold shiver returns. 

He decides to go and check it out, just to make sure it’s nothing serious. He gets up as quiet as possible and begins to walk around the side of the building. However, he wasn’t quite enough as he still managed to catch MJs attention and she gets up to follow him. She’s slightly annoyed yet intrigued at the same time because he’s leaving yet again, but also why is he leaving? 

The rest of the team seem to shrug it off but Ned realises they’ve both left and realizes he should stop MJ from following Peter or possibly by now ‘Spiderman’ but as he gets up Betty says “Ned. Come on the meeting has already started” He watches MJ walk out of sight and thinks to himself “you’re gonna have to figure this one out yourself Peter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this one took slightly longer to upload I've just started uni again so I've been busy. BUT let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> ALSO THE TRAILER OMG!!


	5. Spilt ketchup

Mj treads behind Peter in confusion. Carlos notices Mj and waves to her catching her eye. 

Mj: "Yes?"

Carlos: "Where are you going?"

She turns her head and looks in the direction she saw Peter and turns to face Carlos, she murmurs "nowhere" and they head back to the pool. 

Once all the speeches are done and Peter still hasn't come back MJ knows that something is wrong. They're all on their way back to their rooms when she stops Ned to question him about Peters whereabouts "I know he wasn't at the meeting"

Ned: "MJ I swear I don't know where is" 

MJ: "Well then I'm gonna wait with you until he comes back coz I want answers" 

Ned shakes his head and leads her back to his and Peters room. They both sit in silence, MJ reading her book and Ned using his laptop.   
   
\----------------------------------------------  
Peter webs The Vulture all around to the corners of the building but he gets out and starts to fight him again, Peter is all worn out but still managing to fight, The Vulture laughs and Flys off "I'll be back". Peter tries to Web him as much as possible but he gets away. Peter falls to the ground and starts panting and gets up sitting on the ground with his arms on his knees. He takes off the mask and suit around the corner and walks to his room. 

\------------------------------------------------  
Mj: "Ok, this has been too long. I'm going outside" 

Ned: "No, no. Mj" *Mj runs to the door, Ned gets up to go after her, right as Mj opens the door, Peter is there with blood on the side of his forehead and a few cut marks all over his face. 

Peter: "Mj, wh-"Mj hugs him without thinking, Peter and Ned are both shocked, she realizes and stops hugging him and pushes him back.  
   
MJ: "Peter what the hell" 

Peter: "I'm fine I promise" 

MJ: "you're lucky that in worried about you if not I'd be so pissed off right now" She's now staring at him intensly examine his wounds. He can see the concern in her eyes, it's an emotion he's never seen from her especially not directed towards him. 

Ned emerges from the room breaking their moment "Hey Pete, are you ok? 

"Peter: "yeah I'm fine dude thanx" MJ turns away from Peter to face Ned and they walk back into the room together. Peter sits on the bed and throws his stuff to the side, Ned sits at the desk and goes back to playing a game. Mj squints her eyes in confusion and annoyance. 

Mj: "So, so that's it? You walk in here with a bunch of cuts and bruises and we're not gonna talk about?"

Ned slightly turns his head to look at Peter, Peter looks down at his wounds and gets up.

Peter: "It's not a big de-"

Mj: "who were you fighting? How'd this happen?"

Peter: ....

Mj: "You don't trust me, is that it?" She takes a step back and crosses her arms and looks down. 

Peter: "it's just... complic-"

Ned: "YES, TERMINATE" *Ned aggressively starts smashing the keyboard* "yes last level. Hulk SMAS-"

Peter pulls the plug on the computer and glares at Ned, Ned puts his head down and sighs, just as Peter turns, Mj leaves and slams the door

Peter: "good job NedNed: what? Wasn't my fault, you're the one that doesn't trust her"

Peter: 'Ned, you know I can't tell her, bad enough you know, let's just go to sleep alright."

 Peter drops the plug, Ned goes to grab it. 

Peter: "really?" *Peter rolls his eyes and goes to sleep*

Ned still grabs the plug and turns the computer back on.

As Mj is walking back to her room, she sees a shadow of the same one she saw last time, this time she could visually see the wings in the shadow.she quickly walks to her room and closes it.

 She'd be lying if she said it didn't creep her out. She couldn't get that every feeling out of the pit of her stomach. Was there someone/something watching them?  Is that who Peter fought? She couldn't sleep, she had to many questions and Peter Parker was gonna be damned if he thinks he's gonna keep you up at night. 

What she doesn't know is Peter is lying awake too. All he feels is guilt, he wants to tell her, to be honest with her but he can't.She'd never be safe with him and he can't have That. He can't loose her too. Not when she's just started to open up to his and their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took slightly longer than expected. Hope you all enjoy ❤


	6. Ketchup and butter

It's now the next day, Mj and Peters eyes are both bloodshot. Mj still lying on the bed reading Scarletts letter, Betty comes from the closet, Mj looks up and notices the time. It's past 9am.

Betty: "Mj. Are you okay? You look terrible."

Mj: "Thanks?" *closes the book and gets up* "I'm- I'm fine."

Betty: "Well aren't you going to get ready? We're going on a full tour around Venice, how exciting!"

Mj: *rolls her eyes* "As long as we visit the monuments."

Peter is also sitting on his bed looking at his old messages from Mj, he starts to type: 

*Hey I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I'm spi" *deletes*  
"Hey, about yesterday I can't-" *deletes*  
"the whole situation is compli-" *deletes*

Peter: "what am I doing, this is stupid" *throws his phone*

Ned starts to head out the door but looks back at Peter. 

Ned: "Are you coming?"

Peter: "Yeah, go ahead. I'll catch up."

Ned looks down and walks out. 

Mj puts her jacket on and walks out from her dorm. She heads towards Peters door but Carlos runs up to her before she gets there. 

Carlos: "Hey just the one I was looking for"

Mj: "oh uh hi?"

Carlos: "Come on Mj, Mr. Harrington is about to start his annual speech."

Mj: "It's Michelle and I'll catch up"

Mj starts to walk to Peters door, Carlos laughs and walks back to her. 

Carlos: "So you're missing the monuments?"

Mj looks at Carlos and back at Peters' door. 

Mj: "ugh fine I'll come but only coz of the monuments" "sure whatever you say" Carlos says as he rolls his eyes. 

After they sign in and join the rest of the group, Carlos starts talking to her again "so what are you looking forward to most about this trip"

During this Peter starts approaching the group and makes eye contact with MJ, she shakes her head and looks back at Carlos.

MJ: "honestly I'm just glad to be out of queens" 

"Ha yeah I can agree with you on that" He says as they laugh together.

Peter hears them as he signs in, he glares at Carlos and joins ned. 

Ned: "hey glad you could join us, you ok? " 

Peter: "Yeah I'm good thanx ned today's just gonna be a long day" He murmurs as he stares at MJ and Carlos. 

The rest all get on the boat, Mj and Carlos sit at the very front, Peter sits next to Ned and Betty third wheeling. Mr. Harrington starts speaking about places they pass as they're heading to a monument. Everyone's having a good time but Peter can't think about anything other than MJ. 

Carlos notices Mj staring off into the distance. 

Carlos: "You alright?"

Mj: "huh? Yeah. Totally fine."

Carlos: "You just seemed zoned out. "

Mj: "Oh well-"

Carlos takes a picture of Mj and she seems confused. He shows her the picture. 

Carlos: "Tell me this isn't the best picture you've ever seen, come on."

Mj: "It's not the best picture I've-"

Carlos: "I didn't mean literally" *laughs and smiles* "ok what's going on? Something's up" 

Mj: "The best picture I've seen was a protest for equal rights or a picture protesting against society's unruly nature or"

Carlos: "Mj-" *she makes an annoyed glare* "I mean, Michelle, whatever happened yesterday, I-"

The boat stops, everyone starts getting off.

Mj: "I- nothing happened."

She walks away, Carlos glances at the picture and follows her. Peter waits for Mj to go past so he can walk behind her, but just as she comes, Carlos comes through and almost knocks Peter off the boat. Luckily Ned is there to catch him. 

Peter: "Thanks man"

Ned: "No problem Peter. You're not the only one with spidey senses."

Peter: "You can uh let me go now"

Ned: "oh"

Ned drops him, Peter sighs and lifts himself up.  
Ned: "Sorry"

Peters attempts to easedrop on what Carlos and MJ are talking about, he has a bad feeling about this Carlos guy. He knows he shouldn't, he can't help it- ok don't judge him. He's trying to stay far away enough so he doesn't seem creepy but can still hear them.

Carlos: "cmon I totally think you should post this"

MJ: "I think I'll pass but thanx for the picture"

Peter in his head *HE'S TAKING PICTURES OF HER WTH* he wants to ask MJ to meet him later on so they can talk but he's not sure how To approach the conversation.

He walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder 

Peter: "hey MJ" Carlos glares almost as if saying back off. Peter stares him down while going up to Mj.

MJ: "what do you want Parker" 

Peter: "Can we meet up later to talk please, I wanna explain" 

MJ:"Whatever" She says as she speeds up to catch up to Carlos again.

Peter watches her walk off, he turns back to go to Ned but Betty and him are holding hands so Peter decides to go off on his own. 

Mj's, alone sitting down by a monument reading; Peter heads her direcrion as he whispers to himself "come on peter, just tell her the truth" 

Mj hasn't noticed Peter walking her way, she's not reading, she's drawing Peter, she shades in the tone of his hair, she looks back and turns but looks back again and notices Peter, she quickly closes the book and gets up staring at the monument. 

Peter, right as he is about to go to Mj, he gets his spidey sense. He notices Carlos in the alley walkingaway from the group, he follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for the wait for this chapter, hope you all enjoy :)


	7. Bacon biscuits

Mj is waiting for Peter to come up behind her but she looks back. He's gone.

Mj: “Shoulda known” She rips out her drawing of him and crumbles it but instead of throwing it away, she puts it in her bag.

Peter climbs up the wall of the nearest building, so he appears unrecognized by Carlos. Following him down a few alleyways till he's completely out of sight from the group. He takes out his phone and starts dialling a number "crap I'm too far away I can't hear him" He thinks to himself.

He starts to slowly move closer, crawling down the wall of the nearest building. He knows if he makes a sound he'll be caught and won't be able to confirm his suspicions. 

Carlos starts talking into the phone "yes sir, he's no problem. He doesn't suspect a thing I promise"

"Good now do as I say and it'll all be fine" The voice says back but just before he continues speaking a pigeon flies directly to Peter causing him to fall off the wall and slam into the ground beside Carlos.

She was both worried and confused about it all. She thought to herself "all he does is disappear and come back like everything is okay" She heads to a bench and sits down.

Mr. Harrington: “Everyone meet back at the boat in 30 minutes”

Mj gets her crumbled drawing from her purse and opens it up. 

Mj says to herself "what was I thinking? Peter doesn't even care about-"

Carlos comes up behind Mj. 

Carlos: “Hey”

She quickly attempts to hide the drawing, it falls, and he picks it up. 

Carlos: “woah, what's th-“

Mj yanks it out of his hand and puts it in her bag. Carlos turns his head but ignores it. Mj gets up and goes closer to the pigeons, one lands on her shoulder and she looks surprised but not shocked.

Carlos: *laughs* “let me take a few pics, this is great”

Peter finally gets up and starts walking back to the boat, as he's walking, a pigeon hits his head “what the hell, I swear they’re all out to get me!” he quickly changes his mind though as he spots MJ up ahead, she has the biggest smile plastered on her face.

Peter finds himself stuck there unable to move, in love.

It's like time is standing still and all he can see is MJs smile. Like the rest of the world is a blur except her. But then he realizes she's there with Carlos and he snaps out of his gaze "why is he taking pictures of her again" He thinks to himself and sighs. Carlos briefly looks down to check out the photos "this is my chance" He says to himself.

Peter: "those pigeons seem to like you a lot haha" He says as he's approaching MJ. She was so preoccupied watching the pigeons, she didn't even realize he was walking up to her.

MJ: "yeah I seem to attract them haha. Peter what the hell happened to your face" Crapppp, he must've been getting a bruise already from when he fell before.

Peter: "erm I fell"

MJ: "Seriously Parker you expect me to believe that"

Peter: "I actually did fall I promise its the truth" He says with the biggest puppy eyes. 

MJ: "how are you such a dork. It really baffles me"

Peter: "What can I say it's a skill" Mj starts to giggle "OMG MJ is laughing, I made MJ laugh" She nudges him. 

"Stop being such a loser gosh" Mj says as a slight blush makes its way across her cheeks. Carlos is glaring at Peter, then Mj turns to look at Carlos when Mr. Harrington starts to call everyone back to the boat.

Peter: “oh, we better get going”

Mj: “yeah, we should”

Peter: “and we need to talk abo-“ Carlos pushes Mj in front of him and puts his arm around her pushing his camera in front her showing her the photos from earlier. 

Carlos: “The pictures came out great, well you made it that way” Mj isn't listening to a word he's saying, instead she looks back at Peter and removes his arm around her.

Peter looks down kicking rocks as he walks behind them. Suddenly Peter gets a message and checks his phone.

*Mj: sure loser, we can talk later after dinner* Peter smiles down at his phone like a dork and looks up, meeting Mj’s eyes. She’s already on the boat next to Carlos but she smirks at Peter who makes his way onto the boat to find a seat.

Ned: “Peter! Over here!"

"great" Peter mutters to himself sarcastically. Not looking forward to the major third wheeling he’s about to endure.

Betty: “Hey Peter, so what'd you think of today?"

Peter: “it was decent” *he looks up at Mj and smiles at her while she's reading* 

Betty keeps talking to Peter isn’t paying any attention, Ned notices and looks at Mj and back at Betty, she smiles at Ned knowingly and rests her head on Ned's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took slightly longer to upload, I've been super busy. Enjoy!


	8. Bacon salad with potato sauce

The whole group is eating at the the hotel restaurant. Even tho Peter is sitting a few rows down from MJ, she can't stop her eyes from wandering to him, but as soon as he notices her staring he looks away. He's barely spoken to ned, hasn't made any nerdy jokes yet. 

Then she notices him talking to Mr Harrington, he heads to the exit of the restaurant. Her eyes follow him as he leaves. Crap. She stands and asks if she can be excused, now beginning to walk (run) after him. 

My:"Hey nerd what's up?" He turns to face her 

Peter:"Oh um hey, I don't feel well so I'm probably just gonna go lie down" 

Mj:"Peter.." Something about the way she said his name makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up "c'mon seriously..You think I'm that oblivious?" He begins to shake his head as he starts to walk away "hey don't walk away from me, I'm already involved..let me help" 

Peter:"can't be apart of this MJ" 

Mj:"Firstly that's not your choice, it's mine and secondly I already am" 

Peter:"No you're not you don't know-"

Mj:"Just coz you haven't told me doesn't mean I don't know" 

Peter:"but when I tell you it becomes real" 

Mj:"DAMN IT PETER IT'S ALREADY REAL!" she watches as his eyes start to water "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout I'm just.. it's just-why don't you trust me?" 

Peter:"God MJ of course I trust you, it's not that at all" Tears are starting to build up in both their eyes. "I just I couldn't- If you- it would be my fault" She watches as a tear slips from his eye and slowly makes it's way down his cheek 

Mj:"let me help you Peter" She says as she reaches out and places a gentle hand on his arm. They're staring at each other now, their faces are so close, they can feel the others breath. MJ's hands have slowly made their way up to his shoulders. Peter pulls her in for a hug and mumbles "I'm sorry" Into her neck "it's gonna be ok". As if on que, his hairs all stand on end and he knows something is wrong. 

MJ feels him stiffen. "you've got to go, don't you" He smirks back at her while she stares back with forgiving eyes "go get em tiger" She says as she watches Peter run off. She yells "hey but don't die okay?!" Mj doesn't see but he smirks and laughs it off. 

She sees Carlos and decides to walk up to him but hears him talking deciding to just past him by.

Carlos: "I'm on my way. I just saw him leave. Of course not, she's useless for now." Mj stops and listens in, she doesn't want to believe what she's hearing, Carlos hangs up and heads to the stairs.

Mj:"Hey uh ..Carlos" 

He slowly turns "Michelle! What's up?"

Mj: "So who-"

Carlos: "That's a cool jacket, I used to-"

Mj: "yeah I don't care, who were you on the phone with"

Carlos hesitates and starts to grab something from his pocket, Mj notices and slowly reaches in her bag. 

Mj: "it was just a call with a friend, nothing serious"

Mj: "I don't believe you, I know what you're up to and you won't-"

Carlos lifts his hand with a stun gun and tries to shoot, Mj gets her book and swacks it out of his hand, she runs and starts to call Peter on her phone "Come on loser, pick up! Pick up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload I kept forgetting sksk but I really like this chapter so enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) I'm new to this so all constructive criticism and ideas are welcome! Also I wrote this with my friend go follow our instas @spideyxdaya and @tomdayabeanreal and feel free to dm us there. 
> 
> I know this one is a short chapter hopefully the rest will be longer we have quite a lot already written so we'll try and update regularly.


End file.
